The Last Pure Heart
by pinkichigosk8
Summary: Sakura one day discovers that she was adopted and she is part of a forgotten clan. Unfortunetly for her, her clan was once enemies of the Uchihas! Many enemies are also after her, because she has the last pure heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! For people who have already read this chapter, yes I know I rewrote it. There are several reasons why I rewrote it but I do not feel like writing every single detail about it. For people who have just started, I hope you enjoy my story! Thank you all for reading it!**

**A/N: Sakura is 18, Sasuke has returned from killing Itachi (sorry bout that Itachi fan girls!), and… uh… well read the rest of the story to find out right?**

**Chapter 1**

Haruno Sakura was in a pretty good mood this late in the evening. She had just finished her daily training while practically perfecting it as well. By closing her eyes she could just sense the strong flow of chakra through her body.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes and continued to walk through the leaf village on her way home. Something pink flashed before her eye and she caught it without any trouble.

"A cherry blossom?" Sakura asked herself.

She tenderly smiled at it. If only she could fall as gracefully as it, which was metaphorically speaking of course. With that thought, Sakura stuffed it into the side pocket of her shoulder bag. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled, taking in the sweet aroma from one of the pancake shops in the village.

"Oi! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura jumped at the voice and muttered something intelligible. Of course she knew who it was… it was Naruto. Despite the fact that he had become more of a gentlemen over years, he didn't lose his ability to speak loudly for no apparent reason.

With a giant leap, he appeared next to her, smiling that big; annoying, yet cunning smile of his. He managed to grin wider and put his hand behind his head.

How typical, Sakura thought with a smile. She then turned her head facing forward and continued to walk toward her house with Naruto walking behind her.

Sakura sighed, "What do you want Naruto, haven't we just seen each other? I thought you were heading home…_ in the other direction_." Sakura turned her head to glare at Naruto with her last sentence, making Naruto flinch.

He beamed, "well…", but before Naruto could finish his sentence he suddenly paused and his pupils widened.

Sakura asked worriedly, "Huh? What is it Naruto, is something wrong?"

Naruto clutched his chin in what seemed to be doing some deep thinking. It also looked like he couldn't answer Sakura's question without losing his trace of thought.

"…"

"What _was _I going to say to you?" Naruto semi-asked himself while sulking.

Sakura groaned in response to his er… ability to forget so easily?

Naruto was probably about to apologize nicely, but while Sakura was suggesting techniques to help Naruto remember whatever he was going to talk to her about, she bumped into someone.

"O-oh I'm so sorry!" Sakura smiled apologetically at the man. She had no idea that anyone was walking towards her, even though Sakura could sense people at far distances. Sakura quickly made a hypothesis that she must be totally zoned out today. She then gasped at what she saw.

The man had a musty, brown cloak on; the hood covered the top of his head. Bandages covered his face, only revealing a part of his mouth and his right eye. His eye was the color of blood. Sakura looked down and noticed the cloak touched the ground as well, a chain was wrapped around his hips, and shuriken were messily placed in the chain belt. The cloak's long sleeve's fell past his hands and swayed with the wind.

He slowly raised his head, and gave Sakura such a look she froze. Then she noticed the slanted headband, which clearly showed that he was from the leaf village, even though Sakura had never seen him before.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Oi! She said, 'sorry' didn't she?"

The man paused for a moment, not responding to Naruto of course, and then smiled crookedly at Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura both winced.

The man took no notice to their reaction and pushed past the two Jonins while muttering or reciting something under his frozen breath.

"What's his problem? Right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't pay any attention to Naruto. The way he looked at her was implanted in her brain. Why had he given her such a look? Sakura peered at where the guy had left.

He had vanished.

Shivers were sent down her spine. Sakura tried to smile, "I'm going, see you tomorrow Naruto!"

"Okay Sakura-chan!" Naruto saluted her.

Sakura sighed with dismay. Yet as she and Naruto walked in opposite directions; neither of them remembered that Naruto was trying to tell Sakura something…

* * *

Sakura had finally made it home. As she closed the door behind her, she inhaled deeply. Sakura tried her best to forget what had just happened, but she couldn't.

"You're late."

Sakura looked up, only to see her mother standing there (along with her father) with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry! Naruto kept me from coming home", Sakura semi-lied to her angered parents. She wasn't going to tell her parents what _exactly_ happened on the way home.

* * *

After getting a long lecture from her mother, Sakura sat down with her parents and started to eat dinner. She jabbed her chopsticks into a gyouza dumpling and slightly chewed on it.

Every night she glanced at her parents. Sakura had always thought that it was weird that her parents both had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Well, her father had brown eyes but that still didn't change the fact that she was different. To add on to that, her last name is _Haruno_ and theirs were Momomiya. She had once asked her mother about that. Her mother said that she always wanted a daughter of hers to have a different last name.

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her father. He looked as though he was in agony.

Sakura cocked her head to the side in confusion. Before she let her father speak to her though, she had a little something to say to her parents.

"I know why you're mad that I came home late but I've told you before that I'm starting to train harder lately; so that means I'll be coming home later" Sakura pointed her chopsticks at her father, "I also am getting an apartment soon and I don't need to be treated for, it'll only make it harder for me to live on my own once I move out, right?"

Her father looked down, "Yes, you're right but no… No… that's not it… I have something to tell you…"

Sakura's impatience faded. At the same time, a ringing sound came from her room.

She looked up toward the stairs (where her room was) and asked her parents, "May I check my mail quickly?"

Her father nodded, as whatever he was going to say could wait, while her mother sighed with approval.

She hurried up stairs, and flew open the door to her pink room. Sakura reached out her window and grabbed an envelope with a bell on it. Sakura narrowed her eyes at only receiving one letter and sat down while tearing open the envelope. Inside sat a piece of paper with a horoscope.

A few months ago Sakura signed up to receive daily horoscopes, not that she _truly_ believed in them, but they always seemed to perk up her mood a bit. To add on to that, they were free!

Sakura unfolded the paper and read it,

You learn something new every day -- and you'll far exceed that quotient in time to come.

Sakura thought about this for a moment. Was her father going to say something? Or maybe it was something more than that?

Sakura shook her head, smiled, then got up. It _was_ only a horoscope, and people _do _learn things _everday_. She walked passed the mirror in her bedroom noticed there was something on her thigh. She sat down to wipe off whatever the pink thing was. Her eyes widened in shock.

It was a mark.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**MUAHAHAHA cliffie I noticed in this chapter it showed a little NaruSaku, **_**which is not what this story is about**_**, they won't become a couple in my story. Besides that, thank you for reading the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please write reviews or maybe even fave or alert this story! I am now currently rewriting the second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people, I first want to apologize for many things. Number 1, sorry for not updating for a year, I fully expect to be murdered. Number 2, I'm sorry for being a hypocrite about the American Anime because I forgot to add in the honorifics. Here's chapter 2!**

**NOTE: This is what I said **_**before**_** I rewrote this chapter!**

**Right now for the SasuSaku pairing, Sakura only see's him as a very dear friend, maybe more at the end of the story ;) With Sasuke, you'll have to find out wont you?**

**Chapter 2**

Haruno Sakura did what practically any other person would do if they saw some sort of tattoo/ mark on their leg… she shrieked.

Her parents both started screaming at her from downstairs but Sakura disregarded them and collapsed on the ground. She stared at the mark and started shaking. For some reason it made her sick, like she wanted to throw up all of her insides.

The mark was in the shape of a heart. Two pink slits curved into the shape but the ends of the slits didn't touch so the heart wasn't complete looking, it looked hollow.

Sakura staggered to her feet and managed to run out of her room. Every thing seemed to be melting, as this was because Sakura felt completely nauseated. She jumped down the stairs and landed without any grace whatsoever, making some china plates fall from the nearest shelf of the kitchen. They all shattered, shards stabbed her ankles making blood ooze out and drip to the floor.

Sakura's mother stood up with a jolt.

"HARUNO SAKURA!!!" her mother screeched at her.

Before her mother was going to give Sakura the lecture of her life, she noticed her daughter was sickly pale.

Her mother ran over to the staggering Sakura and said, "Hey baby, is everything alright?"

"M-m-my l-leg", Sakura whispered, her emerald pupils started to quiver more.

Both her parents examined it and noticed the mark. Her mother put her hand to her face, "Oh good lord… I knew I should have…"

Sakura stopped shaking and looked up at her mother, "You… knew this was going… to happen? Father… was this what- what... you were going to tell me about?"

Her father looked down, "…"

"Father...is it?"

Her mother put her hand on her spouse's shoulder and left the room. Sakura lost her moment of thought and suddenly became sullen; she could swear she saw her mother crying.

"Sakura…your eighteen right now, and I expect you were planning to move out of the house soon, since you just said so just a few minutes ago?"

Sakura gave her father a confused look but answered, "Yes…"

Her father narrowed his eyes, "After I tell you this…"

"What… is it..?"

"Sakura… you're adopted."

Sakura paused, "…What?"

"Sakura I'm very sorry… we didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to hurt you. Now, this mark appeared. This was all because…"

Sakura cut him off, "It makes me sick…"

Her 'father' asked her, "What does..?"

"The mark… I'm going to bed…I can't…"

She turned in the other direction and tumbled up the stairs. She puked on the way up and collapsed on the floor in front of her bed. She could barely hear her father running up the stairs as everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**This was a lot shorter I know. The next chapter is longer don't worry, thank you all once again for reading, oh! As the reason of it being shorter, one could assume that the genjustsu put on the mark (Yes, this is why she was acting weird and wanted to throw up) could be the cause of the previous scene with the adoptive father going by so quickly. Not only that but it was quite shocking to Sakura aswell... and I didn't wanna put fluff in it XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there readers! I **_**actually**_** made the third chapter, I bet all of you who have read the previous chapters are all like, "ZOMG! SHE ACTUALLY WROTE IT!" Yeah, yeah I'm cool like that. Come to think of it Sasy (A.K.A. Sasuke) hasn't made his appearance yet… neither has a lot of characters o.0 **

**Chapter 3, (Yes I stopped givin the chapter's titles)**

* * *

"You can stay in this room if you want; well actually… you really have no choice I suppose." 

Sakura meekly nodded to the shrugging Ino, she didn't even want to comment on Ino's being able to act like a bitch even though Sakura was completely depressed.

She looked into Ino's miniscule guest room. The walls were a molded brown color and there was only one window which faced the back of a neighboring building. When examining the bed, Sakura noticed it was only a rollout bed with a single flat mattress thrown upon it. To add onto the present horrors of the room, the room smelled earthy, sort of like a molded bread kind of smell.

Ino added on, "I kind of feel bad about letting you sleep here. Y'know what? I'll lend you some sheets okay?" With that Ino spun around and entered another room in her apartment.

Sakura glanced in the direction in which Ino exited. Despite the fact that the guest room was a complete horror, the rest of the apartment was quite beautiful. The walls were detailed in paint with many different kinds of flowers and had a faint smell of lavender to them. All the furniture of course was the newest in chic. There was a blue theme to it, which also happened to calm Sakura's mood a bit.

Sakura sighed with jealousy. She wished she could have such a beautiful apartment has Ino, let alone of the fact of actually _having_ an apartment. After finding out about the mark on her leg (which now she can stand to look at) and passing out, when she woke up Sakura had a talk with her 'parents' and they all came to a decision that Sakura should move out. Ino also happened to have an extra room so everything worked out perfectly... kind of...

With that thought she entered her _fabulous_ room and dumped her stuff wherever there wasn't a spot of mold.

After she was done, Ino came back with aqua sheets which happened to be detailed with little threaded buds.

"Here are your sheets", Ino shoved them in Sakura's face "I _won't_ be needing them back."

Great, thought Sakura, more junk to carry.

She started placing them on the bed while Ino watched her with a hint of sorrow. Yes, basically after Sakura agreed to stay with Ino, she ran into Ino's apartment and told Ino the entire story. At this rate Sakura wasn't depressed anymore, more like shocked. The genjutsu on the mark on her leg really screwed her up that evening.

"Hey, Sakura"

Sakura stopped smoothing the sheets to get rid of the wrinkles, "Huh?"

Ino smiled at Sakura, "You could decorate this room if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure, as long as you don't…"

Sakura interrupted Ino and hugged her, "Thanks Ino!"

"…Decorate it with granny stuff."

Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at her, "What makes you think I would do that?"

"Well…judging from your absolutely, terrible sense of style…"

"Hey! How could you say that, Ino!? I never have dressed in something my grandmother would wear!"

Ino smiled at Sakura, "Glad to see you're in a better mood."

Sakura stopped glaring at Ino and gave a little smile back, "So you try to put me in a better mood by putting me down huh?"

Ino disregarded what Sakura said, "Get to work billboard-brow."

"I told you, I don't have a big forehead anymore" Sakura sighed while jabbing her finger at her forehead. Fortunately for Sakura, as she got older her forehead seemed to not be as "big" as it used to be.

"You gonna tell your team about your _little_ problem?"

Sakura looked away from Ino, "Of course I am…"

"…"

"Oh, by the way! All your mail will now be sent to my place!" Ino grinned at her accomplishment.

"Wow…thanks Ino" Sakura's eyes widened.

Ino rummaged through her pocket and withdrew an envelope, "Speaking of which, this was sent to you; I was pretty tempted to open it but I didn't."

"_Gee, thanks_", Sakura rolled her eyes and took the envelope.

She examined the letter. Her name was written in small scarlet-blood letters with no return address, let alone the name of the sender.

"Uh…can you _open it _already?!" Ino screeched impatiently.

Sakura sighed and tore open the letter. Inside was a piece of folded paper, which Sakura quickly unfolded. In the same ink, someone had sloppily drawn the same mark on her leg…with a sword going through the heart…

**

* * *

****TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yay! I finished it, I'm sorry that the story came out so late because while I was writing it, I happened to get ill. I'm dead serious. Really. Oh and don't worry readers! Sasuke is on his way, infact he may come in the next chapter! Huzzah! Please review; I **_**might**_** not feel like writing if I don't get…lets say…20 reviews? (wink wink) Lol don't worry I'll write it… once I get reviews D I hope to get your reviews and more to come in the later chapters, this is Pinkichigosk8 ending this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last time I'm going to write a chapter for a while. This is because of all the places (for summer vacation) I'm going to without a computer and I won't have time to put up a chapter. Have no fear though! I will start writing again after September 4th (hence hell (school) starting again). What else… I have this infatuation with drawing Sakura… its weird… no she's not my favorite character from Naruto, if you wanna know all my favorites just go see my profile. **

**Thanks again for reading The Last Pure Heart! **

**Oh! And here are the stats so far for it: 22 Reviews, 1183 hits, 1 c2s, 4 favs, and 19 alerts. **

**Chapter 4 **

Sakura stared at it in complete and utter fear, was this meant to be a threat? She shook her head; it must be a coincidence, a very _unlikely _coincidence in fact. Sakura didn't tell anyone about the mark, not even Ino. Only she, her mother and father knew.

"Whoa, what is that? Some type of dark, love symbol or something?" Ino asked, glaring at it like it was some ex-boyfriend of hers, not that she ever _did _have a boyfriend before. Sakura wasn't sure if she could count that "date" between her and Sai…

Sakura pondered for a quick second to change back to the original topic.

After accepting that it was a threat, Sakura replied to Ino, "I highly doubt it, it was probably sent to the wrong person." With that, she crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into a pile of junk on the other side of the room.

Ino, also failing to acknowledge that it _was_ sent to the right person, continued on with her theory, "Well, if it _was_ some love symbol, it definitely wasn't from Sasuke-kun. He isn't the type of man to do something so ignorant; he knows how to catch a gal's heart. Sai-kun is out of the question since he's with me. "

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you're still interested in Sasuke-kun? What about Sai?"

"Hey, every girl needs two men in her life", Ino replied with a wink.

Sakura groaned.

"You're sounding a little defensive about him, I thought Sasuke-kun was, 'only a dear friend' to you", Ino pointed out rather harshly.

Sakura sniffed, "He is…"

Her friend managed to smirk; Sakura wondered if Ino saw her slightly blush in response to Ino's declaration. On the other hand, maybe Ino sort of did bring up a point earlier on… Sakura wondered if Sasuke-kun did send that symbol to her, but it would never seem that he would ever do something so… un-Sasuke-like? He did talk to her a lot more than he used to, and Sakura was finally able to understand Sasuke-kun a little bit more but that wouldn't explain this hate mail sent to her.

"… But for now Sai-kun is my top priority!" Ino continued on with whatever she was talking about. Sakura was in such deep thought she didn't notice Ino ranting on about Sai.

Sakura laughed at Ino's determination, it was a shame Sai thought Ino was, "beautiful". It took Sakura a while to finally get was Sai meant by that. Despite Sakura hating Ino every once in a while, she couldn't help but want Ino to end up with a man she loved (To be honest, Sakura couldn't even say that Ino actually_ loved_ a guy once in her life. Her crushes really were one-sided) … excluding Sasuke-kun.

She coughed at that thought.

All of a sudden a white object thing flashed before her face, "Oh yeah, there's this letter too."

Sakura looked up to see Ino, yet again, shoving another white envelope in front of Sakura's face. This time though, it had a silver bell attached to it.

"Oh!" Sakura managed to yelp in surprise, she had totally forgotten about her horoscopes! The last time she had gotten one was the day that she found out she was adopted, it was weird though because between then and the days it took Sakura to move into Ino's apartment not another one came.

She then tried to grab it from Ino, but Ino pulled her arm back, "This time, _I'm_ opening it".

Sakura glared at the pig in front of her, "It's my property and you have no right to touch it".

Ino ignored her and tore open the letter, throwing the bell at Sakura's face (Sakura caught it though), and then unfolded the paper inside. After skimming the horoscope and smirking, she shoved the paper into Sakura's hands.

With one last fierce look at Ino, Sakura glanced at what the horoscope said:

Oh, all you need today is a little respect for your friends and the hotties you want to know better. It seems pretty minimal, but it takes you farther than all the gifts and lines and moves put together.

She spat in disgust and discarded it with the other piece of paper she received today.

Ino, amused at Sakura's reaction, giggled, "Yeah Sakura, respect your friends".

Sakura shot a glare in Ino's direction, "Same goes for hypocrites like you".

"Fine, don't. Anyway, I'm going to bed. All this action today is turning me into Shikamaru", Ino stretched out her arms and yawned.

Sakura sighed, "Okay, see you in the morning. I'll sure have a _wonderful_ rest…"

She glanced at what was called her bed.

"Yeah, I know", Ino replied bluntly (and bitchy) and gave a little wave to Sakura. She then exited the room, slamming the creaking door behind her.

Sakura winced and threw herself onto her bed. Hours of trying to sleep on her roll-away, which felt like trying to sleep on a slab of rock, she decided to discuss with herself about the horoscope. More like idiotic horoscope… she didn't even need to respect Ino, and she practically respected all the men in her team… not that she thought they were, 'hotties'. At that thought, for some reason she thought of Sasuke-kun and blushed. Sakura spat at herself, her crush on him was so old. Not to mention so childish…

* * *

Sakura managed to drag her body to wherever her team was supposed to meet her in Konoha. Well, at least half-way there. Last night she barely had gotten any sleep, not to mention that all her limbs were stiff for sleeping in such awkward positions. Sakura also seemed to be sensing things because she felt as though she was being followed. She looked around, but only to see crowds of people walking about. Sakura wasn't that worried anyway.

Sakura stopped and groaned, "Wait, where the hell am I supposed to go anyway?"

A few people gazed at her weirdly for talking outloud to herself, not that Sakura really noticed, but most of them looked away anyway in fear of Tsunade's student… or because of her power.

Suddenly Sakura remembered something she forgot... Did she even have breakfast today? Sakura felt her stomach growling; Ino didn't even bother to share her food with Sakura since she was probably too busy planning her entire day stalking Sai. Sakura groaned again. She started to look around and much to her surprise was an umeboshi bar! Sakura beamed and skipped over to it.

She sat down and ordered a couple umeboshi that were coated with honey. The man behind the counter nodded and went behind a wall that separated the bar from the kitchen in back, then quickly returned with the plate.

She took it from him and smiled, "Arigato".

He nodded once more and returned into the kitchen.

Sakura was about to take a bite when she heard someone talking to her from behind, "Oi, Sakura."

She turned around in her seat to see Sasuke, with one hand on his hip, looking down at her.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**XD CLIFFIE! MUAHAHA! Okay I stopped laughing, anyway I was going to put a conversation between her and Sasuke… but I thought I'd leave a little more suspense :D I had absolutely no clue what to write for this chapter so I just went with the flow. Huzzah for the flow! Anyway, I hope to get your reviews and for you to read the next chapter! Bye! **


End file.
